Discoteca
by mcr77
Summary: Una fiesta donde se encontraban los varones Vongola y Varia, Dino como el adulto responsable, de ¿quién había sido la brillante idea?. "La música flotaba en el aire, todo era aparente tranquilidad y continuó bebiendo un par de copas, de repente la notó Sus ojos negros no podían despegarse de ella..." Una idea random de Dino y Lectora


**Discoteca**

**Una idea random de Dino y Lectora, espero q les guste...**

_La música flotaba en el aire, todo era aparente tranquilidad y continuó bebiendo un par de copas,_

_de repente la notó Sus ojos negros no podían despegarse de ella..._**  
**

* * *

******Discoteca**

Suspiró con resignación, ¡por Dios! ¿a quién se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de organizar una fiesta en una discoteca privada para todos los varones jóvenes de la alianza? Especialmente si entre esos se contaba a los guardianes de Vongola y a los Varia en la misma habitación. Por orden de Reborn él era el adulto a cargo de evitar que el antiguo candidato y el heredero a Décimo Vongola no se mataran en su fiesta de _iniciación_. Definitivamente sería una larga noche.

-Nee Dino-san, ¿qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó algo nervioso su hermanito menor que ahora mismo ya estaba cumpliendo 17 años

-Tú solo relájate Tsuna y déjate llevar -le aconsejó el bronco aceptando la copa que le habían llevado

-pero… -trató de protestar el castaño antes de ser arrastrado hasta un sillón en uno de los balcones

La música flotaba en el aire, todo era aparente tranquilidad, especialmente porque cada mafioso tenía una acompañante, ya fuera de bebida, conversación o baile.

Dio una mirada a sus posibles focos de preocupación, el primero era Xanxus, lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones con una chica en sus piernas sirviéndole un trago de lo que supondría era Tequila, su bebida favorita. En uno de los rincones encontró a su alumno con la que parecía una pelirroja rizada, en una conversación muy profunda… Cavallone no pudo evitar reír un poco, quién le habría dicho que el ex-prefecto tenía conocimiento en una de esas materias.

Suspiró con cierta tranquilidad y continuó bebiendo un par de copas, de repente notó como una chica con cuerpo de calendario caminaba hasta la pista, llevaba un tatuaje en forma de mariposa en su espalda, vestida con una playera de tirantes y minifalda con unas sandalias, todo de color negro. Movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, balanceando de un lado a otro sus caderas, mientras su cabello caía como una cascada por su hombros. Era una visión, un ángel, una musa…

Sus ojos negros no podían despegarse de ella, así que cuando la joven lo atrapó observándola le clavó la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la chica camino directamente hacia él sin romper el contacto visual. El rubio trató de articular palabra alguna pero ella le tomó del rostro y balanceándose al ritmo de la melodía en turno lo arrastró sin que se diera cuenta hasta el centro de la pista.

Sus manos eran suaves y de repente descendieron por su cuello hasta sus hombros, sus brazos, para luego entrelazarse con las manos del Bronco Dino. Su rostro era hermoso, con unos orbes brillantes, ceja delineada, nariz perfecta y labios deseables que enmarcaban una sonrisa de ensueño.

-¿quién…? -trató de preguntarle al tiempo que ella guiaba sus manos hasta cinturón a la cadera de su falda

-ssshh -le sonrío antes de guiñarle el ojo y continuó bailando con él

El rubio pudo sentir como el calor invadía todo su ser al sentir como la cercanía y los movimientos sensuales de la chica que bailaba con él. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo demasiado la sostuvo de la cintura y la aceró a su cuerpo, y con sus labios dibujo la línea de su cuello.

-¡ah! -gimió ella suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro como dándole una aprobación para continuar

Al cabo de un tiempo no supo exactamente cuánto, el mafioso y la chica se alejaron de la pista hasta un rincón, para un momento de privacidad. Ahí Dino comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y con su característica torpeza rompió uno de los tirantes de su blusa, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara furiosamente y se mordiera uno de sus dedos.

-perdón - se apresuró disculparse el rubio

Pero su sorpresa fue ver que la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta y luego asentía con la cabeza para que continuara

-si no te molesta entonces… -le dijo con voz profunda mientras acariciaba su piel y luego la besaba

Dulce un sabor dulce y agradable… pero su gusto no duró mucho cuando escuchó una explosión que lo puso en alerta…

La pista se encontraba llena de humo, trató de correr hasta el lugar pero el alcohol en su cuerpo lo traicionó y lo hizo caer por las escaleras para luego rodar hasta que chocó con Squalo.

-¡Voiiii! -ese fue el grito que marcó el caos de la fiesta

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡despierta estúpido estudiante! -oyó esa voz espartana seguida de un golpe directo a su cara

-¡Reborn! -exclamó el rubio sobándose la nariz

-Dino inútil, era tu responsabilidad evitar cualquier incidente en la fiesta de iniciación, me quieres explicar ¿qué estabas haciendo? -le interrogó el hitman

De repente en la cara del rubio se volvió a dibujar la sonrisa de unos minutos antes

-un ángel, una musa… -babeó el mafioso, para luego volver a ser golpeado por Reborn…

Mientras en otro lugar…

-nee, amiga de ¿dónde sacaste esa chamarra? -le preguntaba una joven de cabello rizado

-jijiji, de un príncipe de cuento de hadas -sonreía la chica con un tatuaje de mariposa en la espalda

* * *

xD ok, creo que mi idea no quedó tan padre al final, am la fiesta fue algo que se me ocurrió al escuchar una cancioncita y pensé en Dino como el voluntario jejejej después de leer el fic de Suno-chan ;P

se podría considerar un LectoraxDino xq la chica nunca tuvo nombre xD…

No me maten x lo de Hibari... x favor? *hace ojos de gatito de sherk*

MCR77 off ~


End file.
